Seiru
Seiru is an OC belonging to DuckStapler. She waswas entered into the first HBT. Details Name: Seiru Age: 20 (At the time of the first HBT). Birthdate: 20th September Gender: Female Eye Colour: Green Hair Colour: Brown/Red Race: Terminian Height: 5'9" Terminian, 3'2" http://www.zeldawiki.org/Wolfos Wolfos Weight: 150 Ib's Terminian, 200Ibs Style: A lot of little hits and cheap tricks/ Full on mauling. Items: Seiru posses' the following items; *Chu Jelly Potions *Ruppee's *Stiletto [sword not shoe *Bag of knives *Deku Nuts Attributes Personality: Smarmy, distrusting, and skeptical. Antagonistic when offended or insulted and easily provoked. Seiru is prone to swearing unnecessarily, and swearing even more if frustrated or hurting. She is not the most eloquent in her speech and can be very blunt. Seiru Not at all afraid of fights, or even gore. She enjoys fightinga lot, especially winning, and is a touch sadistic at times, but not a heartless murder machine. Seiru will feel bad about beating on a weaker opponent, unless they've provoked her sufficiently beforehand. Workplace: Southern Termina, she is a monster/ bounty hunter. Likes: Fighting, Drinking and swearing. Dislikes: beating weaker opponents that they haven't provoked her beforehand. Fears: N/A Strengths: Seiru's strengths are; *She is not at all afraid of using cheap tricks to get the upper hand in any way. *Can throw a pretty good punch. *Good with close range fighting and parrying blows made by other blade users. *Fairly quick on her feet. *Is ambidextrous, so she can wield with either hand *Due to an unfortunate incident with a Skull Kid, Seiru transforms into a Wolfo's at night. In this form she is much stronger and may use this to her advantage. *At night she fights like a wolfos, although with human intelligence backing her actions. Weakness': Seiru's Weakness' are; *Outmatched in long range fights. *In Wolfos form she is easily subdued by a blow to the tail like normal wolfos are. She is well aware of this. Abilities: Seiru's abilities are: *The ability to turn into a Wolfos at night History Seiru comes from Termina, she got herself cursed by Skull Kid during the whole moon-apocalypse thing. Thanks to the 'leftovers' of Majora's power, her curse is still half-working, and she takes her cursed form (a wolfos) at night. (Has been keeping her curse a secret all these years, but is willing to reveal it for the tourney.) She lived a good portion of her life relatively alone in the Southern Swamp. Seiru is somewhat well known in Clock Town and by residents of the southern regions of Termina as a monster bounty hunter. (hence the assorted scars and scrapes she has.) Somehow she made her way into Hyrule. Relationships N/A Trivi *She has an assortment of scars on her body the most prominent of which is the one across her nose. *She admires(or maybe envies?) Gerudo (and is unaware that Hylian Gerudo aren't pirates). *Seiru thinks Deku Scrubs are cute. *She doesn't know or care why the Sheikah are so respected. *Seiru is surprisingly sympathetic towards sentient monsters like the other ones within the tourney. *Animals instinctively dislike her because they can sense her monsterness. They usually try to avoid her. Things like horse riding are out of the question. *There is one night a year and one night only where she doesn't transform: on the Carnival of Time, or rather, the eve of Majora's defeat at the hands of Link, she remains as a Terminian all night... then goes to Clock Town's Milk Bar and drinks herself stupid, gets in a bar fight, and then gets thrown out Additional info For more information check out Duck.Staplers profile on Deviantart here. Category:Character Category:Fighter Category:Terminian Category:Wolfos